


A very nice christmas

by exorcist_seu



Category: D.Gray-man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exorcist_seu/pseuds/exorcist_seu





	A very nice christmas

Gloved hands shuffle through the papers sitting on his desk, grey eyes lazily going over the words of the files for his next mission. A small knock on his window dragging his attention out to the frost covered glass. His expression turning sullen. He must be hearing things. The exorcist sighs, turning back to continue reading. Winter always left him feeling drained, Allen felt tired, almost hopeless. A sigh leaves his chest as he sets down the file, closing it-

The window bursting open causes Allen to jump to his feet, the hair on the back of his neck and arms raising as the cold air of winter floods into his once warm room. “Ho ho ho!” 

“Eh?” Allen makes a noise of confusion, watching what looked like a man in a red costume climb in through his window, blinking quietly in surprise. He’s lost for words, watching two… ‘elves’ climb in after him. All confusion is turned to near annoyance. “Close the window, it’s too cold for that.” 

Wisely sighs, closing the window once Road was inside, neither him or Tyki paying her any mind as she practically tackled poor Allen, burying her cold face into his shoulder. “You’re so warm!!”

A chuckle leaves Tyki as he makes himself at home, sitting on the edge of Allen’s bed with a hum, dropping the large bag he’d had over his shoulder onto the mattress besides him as Wisely made himself comfy by sitting on Allen’s dresser.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Allen asks, lightly pushing at Road, as if to see how tight her grip on him was, his face flushing a bit as she managed to pretty easily push him to sit on his desk before claiming his lap as her own seat. He looked at her, making a small noise when she simply patted his head then looked to the other two. 

“What do you mean, boy? It’s christmas, do you exorcists not celebrate?” Tyki huffs, a cigarette resting between his lips as he digs around in the bag, pulling out a colorfully wrapped box, tossing it to wisely before reaching back in again.

“Christmas? Really? I hadn’t noticed…” Allen mutters, glancing to the calendar that hangs on the wall. No doubt, there it was, Link had even circled it for him, though it had gone completely unnoticed. A box being gently bonked a few times on his head bringing Allen out of his thoughts, looking to Road owlishly. The smallest Noah smiling one more time as she gently tapped the box on his head again before offering it to him.

Allen hesitates, though carefully brings the box up to his ear, gently shaking it to hear what was inside. Grey eyes going to the side as he tried to listen, the faint sound of something moving inside nipping at his curiosity. He hums, bringing the gift down, carefully resting it in road’s lap as he uses one of the dark nails from his innocence to cut the paper, opening the box carefully. 

The gift inside it makes his chest tighten a bit. White fabric, they’re still trying to get him onto their side...He reaches in after seeing Road’s excited smile, lifting it out. It wasn’t clothing at all, inside it covered what looked like...a book. 

“You always seem to be carrying a lot, Allen, so I got you this, to write them down in and clear your head.” Road chimes in, kicking her feet quietly as she watched Allen’s expression softly. 

“Thank you, Road.” The box was carefully set aside, then his expression dropped. “Wait, I didn’t get you guys anythi-” Another present being thrown into his face by Tyki cutting him off. He huffed, looking at the oldest in the room in annoyance. 

“That’s alright, boy, none of us were expecting anything.”

“But-”

“Hush and open it already!” Wisely whined from where he sat on the dresser, looking at Allen boredly. The white haired boy huffs, opening the package, only to freeze. He’s met with colorful objects inside. Tears pricking at the corners of his eyes before he smiles sadly. A small ball is brought out, it looks like the one Mana used to have...But there was something under it. The ball set aside as he pulls out a scarf. Eyebrows furrow as he looks at it, feeling the texture of the yarn used to so lovingly make it. Slowly he begins to pull it out, though, it only kept coming and coming and coming. The scarf seemed to have no end, causing the Noah in the room to quietly laugh. 

Allens practically drowning in yarn and still pulling out more. He makes a small noise as Road gathers it up, lifting the rest that was still folded neatly inside out. A small embarrassed chuckle leaving Allen as he rubs the back of his head, looking to the small envelope in the bottom of the box. He blinks as the scarf was suddenly thrown onto his head, the sounds of the others moving, then the window shutting reaching his ears before he managed to pull the scarf out of his gaze, having it tangled around his neck as Link opened the door rather quickly, making poor Allen jump. 

“Eh?” Allen seems confused, only seeming to just, be opening presents from the other exorcists. Link hummed, narrowing his eyes a bit as he moved past Allen, sitting down on his own bed.

Allen remains quiet, glancing to the window quietly. A sigh leaving his chest as he picks up the envelope, the small card inside stealing away his breath. He can see the edges of the flyer for the circus, causing a chill to run up his spine as he pulled it out and opened it. He could see Link look up, though Allen quickly wipes away the tears that form, a sad smile coming to his face.

‘Happy birthday, Allen.’ A small picture of Mana with his dog, cut out from the old posters. Carefully he stands, removing the picture, setting it quietly inside the journal he’s received. He can spot more presents hidden under his bed, though pays them no mind for now, instead working on folding the scarf down to a manageable size, blinking as Link checked his watch and left. 

“Do come eat soon, Walker, Lunch ended an hour ago.” 

Allen blinks, turning to the door in betrayal. “Why didn’t you come get me sooner!?” He yells a bit, following after Link quickly, putting the scarf around his shoulders. 

Road’s head pops out from under the bed, giggling softly as she climbs out from her hiding spot, heading quietly for the door, only to stop, slipping a drawing she’d made of the four of them into the pocket of his uniform. “Happy birthday, Allen.”


End file.
